


kiss, kiss, fall in love

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Characters tba as they enter, Drabbles, M/M, cliche title lmao, crappy and self incredibly self indulgent but hey, if you guys are bored just know that im bored too, kinda ooc ??? just judge for yourself, relationships tba too haikyuu has a gazillion of them an d i ship every single one, requests--idek i mean, that's why fanfics are made
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7279492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>A universe where you’ll be bonded with the person you first kissed for a lifetime can be incredibly inconvenient, especially if it happened by accident.</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p><br/>Doesn’t stop people from pursuing who they love, though.</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <em>(Drabble collection of sorts, may contain another AU though it’s already an AU — so meta — but the common denominator is the aforementioned kissing condition. Chapter titles indicate ships. Each chapter is terribly imbalanced in length because I’m trash.)</em>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. melody | kagehina

 

The soft melody that keeps echoing from the beachside has always bugged Kageyama.

It isn’t his fear speaking; he’s leaning more on his curiosity for this case. The smooth timbre is always there traversing from the blood red of the dawn to the velvet of the night, always ringing through his hearing, always making his heart thump.

He’s not irritated by it; in fact, he’s rather gratuitous. Weeks after weeks, and days after days pass by methodically, but the lilt adds color to his otherwise monochrome surroundings.

He’s biased on the soft lullabies — he thinks that those are the most comforting of all. It helps keep his nightmares at bay, providing a soft sense of security. Its quiet most of the time, but the song reaches Kageyama’s ears just fine.

Kageyama imagines the melody in the form of a warm hand, soothing his worries for an extended period of time. It calms his queasy heart like nothing has ever done before.

 

 

 

∞

 

 

 

He decides to stay up that night, lying on the sandy beach, prepared to spy whoever sings to him at the dead of the night. He hears nothing for hours, and he’s about to give up, but a small squeak of a tune reverberates and he snaps his head to the source.

Kageyama gapes.

The small amount of lighting under the stars is enough to make sunset locks shine, and they also reflect on the orange-tinted scales. _Scales_. Kageyama’s shocked; he’s face-to-face with a real, living mermaid. Or probably merman, in this case.

He somehow had a feeling before the singer must be something non-human. There’s no way they could’ve achieved that kind of smooth timbre that plays on the beach at lonely nights. Looks like his theory is true, since the person in front of him clearly has a tail instead of two legs.

The mermaid — _merman, argh, Kageyama’s bad at these things_ — shakes, muttering something about how scary Kageyama’s face is or something so Kageyama speaks out, “ _Woah_.”

Okay, maybe he still can’t quite put it into words.

“Geez, your scary face is the reason they won’t come up from the ocean,” is the mermaid’s continued murmurs. He pouts slightly, before glancing back to the sea, possibly preparing to go back to the depths where he came from. Where Kageyama won’t be able to follow.

Kageyama decides that it’s now or never.

His lips meet the other pair and a spark forms, indicating their new bond.


	2. parties | oiiwa

 

With a groan, Iwaizumi dragged himself from the bed. He literally hated mornings. They just had this weird condition to be despised by practically every sane person in the planet, and Hajime isn’t one to question people’s choices. His hangover also isn’t much help when he wants to clear out the disjointed memories from last night.

Oh. _Last night._

When they had the party till dawn and they all removed their masks since they were on a drunken high. Now that Hajime’s is clear-headed, he’s pretty sure that particular idea isn’t good. He knows most of them aren’t bonded yet, so removing guards in an environment where people are convinced that raping isn’t an act of sexual harassment is so far the worst idea he has ever encountered.

Hell, he can’t even remember anything from last night. How is he supposed to know if he’s already tied to a particular person? This is why he said _no_ all over Hanamaki’s invitations over the phone.

They succeeded in dragging them there by using Tooru as bait though.

Iwaizumi exasperatedly sighed, now and last time too. Oikawa can handle himself, sure. He’s almost 20 after all. But what Iwaizumi fears is the occasion where someone forcibly ties Oikawa down, resulting to him being bonded without his will. Oikawa would probably cry himself out to Iwaizumi 24/7 for a month, and Hajime personally thinks that babysitting his childhood friend in the wee hours of the morning is fucking troublesome.

Oikawa won’t back down though; he didn’t heed any of Iwaizumi’s warnings which caused a worry-wart like him to drive down almost immediately to Makki’s apartment.

Sadly, he arrived there a bit too late and found Oikawa slumped on one of the sofas while clutching his phone, animatedly talking about his “precious Iwa-chan” to a Watari who looks like he wants to ditch so badly but he can’t.

Iwaizumi socked Oikawa immediately.

After that, Makki dragged him out to the side and gave him just one shot to try it out before he goes home. Everything after that is a huge blank, and Iwaizumi groans because his headache is not helping. How fucking irritating.

There’s a soft sound from his left and Iwaizumi double-takes, because Oikawa is beside him, half-naked.

His thought process screeches to a halt.

.

.

Woah, woah, _woah — what?_

 

He was prepared to blurt out endless accusations but his migraine managed to bring back the sanity that supposedly flew out of the window after seeing his childhood friend in this state. He opts to kick Oikawa out of his bed instead while massaging the bridge of his nose. His wrinkles are being more prominent lately.

“Wake up, Shittykawa.”

Oikawa yelps in pain, suddenly woken up from the — _quite comfortable_ , Iwaizumi adds — dream he might’ve had while drooling over Hajime’s bedsheets. “Ow, Iwa-chan! What was _that_ for?!”

Iwaizumi eyes Oikawa sternly, pointing at the messy blankets, crumpled clothes, and the very room which is rather trashed (ugh, Hajime will have to clean _again_ later, just how much chaos did they manage to accomplish?) as he speaks in a low tone, “What. Fucking. Happened. Last Night.”

Oikawa must have caught on Iwaizumi’s unease, because he just proceeds to deliver the most shit-eating grin he can ever muster as he holds up a peace sign. “It felt _so good_ last night, Iwa-chan~”

Iwaizumi captures Oikawa’s head between his two fists, exerting great effort to possibly pop out the guy’s pea-sized brain. It hurts a lot, and Oikawa retaliates by capturing Iwaizumi’s stomach and tickling him ( _tickling_ him for goodness’ sake) till his grip slacks. Oikawa picks up pace and he drags Iwaizumi to the ground with him, chuckling as he does so.

Once the laughter dies down, Oikawa starts, “But really, Iwa-chan. I don’t remember much either. The last thing I know was challenging Mattsun to a drinking competition.”

Iwaizumi looks over, trying to ignore that Tooru fucking dragged a lightweight to a drinking competition. Poor Matsukawa must have had an even worse hangover. “So you don’t remember if we kissed someone or anything?”

Oikawa makes a silent noise of assent, “Mm.”

Hajime replies with a painfully obvious conclusion he reached, “We’re fucked, aren’t we?”

“Mm.” Oikawa’s nonchalant responses strike a nerve in Hajime.

They lie down for a bit, the painful headache not allowing them to form decent conversation. Well, at least they know that they are both drunk as hell last night. Not the sort of information he needs right now. Hajime’s also highly suspicious of Oikawa, given that they woke up on the same fucking bed, but Hajime hopes he’s bonded to _anyone_ but this guy.

He hopes he didn’t bury those feelings years ago for nothing.

Hajime decides to sit up, straightening his back. “Well, that’s that. Get your phone out, we need to confirm if those guys know something. Wait for me, I’m getting meds and water.”

He heads to the kitchen begrudgingly, grabbing the stash of pills he stacked up in case of these kinds of scenarios. When he returned to the room, Oikawa’s already dressed in the scattered clothes earlier — _a t-shirt that says “I need some space” in huge bold print and his jeans; Iwaizumi fails to see their aesthetic value besides re-emphasizing Oikawa’s nice build_ — lying down on Hajime’s bed, eyebrows scrunched.

Oikawa calls out, “Iwa-chan, did you change the password again?”

“Nah,” Iwaizumi says, placing Oikawa’s glass of water on the bedside, “Capslock?”

“Geez, Iwa-chan I’m not that much of an idiot — “ he halts midsentence.

Iwaizumi deadpans, “So it is capslock. Trust me, Shittykawa, I’ve seen enough sides of you in those 15 plus years to know this.”

Oikawa grumbles his retorts, typing furiously at his screen instead. Hajime just downs in his own glass of water as he scrolls through Hanamaki’s unread messages. Which is a little over 20 by the way; Iwaizumi’s worried at what on earth they did to warrant Makki’s attention, enough for said meme-loving fuck to send these many messages that are not memes in any form or kind.

Although there is the apparent lack of memes and stupid inside jokes — _Iwaizumi shudders up until this day when he remembers the fungi_ — the messages seem to be poking fun at the charade they pulled off at the party.

Iwaizumi is confused at first, he didn’t remember any of these. But then again the first message is a video of something so he watches it, praying that it can help him remember last night.

He didn’t remember. Instead, he died a bit inside. He glances at Oikawa, and he looks equally horrified too, so Iwaizumi safely concludes that they mutually consider this to be the bane of their entire lifetimes.

It was a clip of the truth or dare. And Oikawa was giving Iwaizumi a lap dance.

It wasn’t professional work — they’d been drunk after all — but it seems like Oikawa had prior knowledge because he looks like he has a decent idea of what to do. Iwaizumi doesn’t look any better. He’s just sitting on the couch with a slightly dazed expression.

He wonders if it’s possible to go back in time and slug his previous self.

The video quality is horrendous; it’s shaking terribly, probably because the cameraman — _Hanamaki_ — is already laughing his ass off at the view. He could hear his teammates’ stifled laughter over the speakers. He doesn’t know why they are still even trying to hide the chuckles. Based from the audio, Hajime estimates they can be easily heard from within the radius of five feet.

Iwaizumi just wants to fling himself at the sun already. And Tooru looks like he does too.

He releases his frustrations by smacking Oikawa in the head. “What the hell is this, Shittykawa?!”

Oikawa pouts, rubbing the sore spot on his head. “Like I said Iwa-chan, I have no idea!”

“That doesn’t explain why you, _you_ — “ Iwaizumi blushes, a deep shade of red. “Argh, you _idiot_!”

Their conversation is abruptly halted by both of their phones going off at the same time. Kindaichi’s calling, the kind kid. Iwaizumi ignores Oikawa’s rants in favor of answering Kindaichi’s call.

“Yo.”

“Iwaizumi-san, uh, sorry I wasn’t able to inform you earlier, Kunimi was sort of holding me back,” Kindaichi sounds awkward and Iwaizumi raises a brow at that.

“Ah, it’s alright. Inform me about what?”

“Uh… how do I say this… you and Oikawa-san…”

Okay, that turned Iwaizumi’s unease up to eleven. _What the hell were they doing last night?_

“We _what_?”

“… You sort of bonded and yeah, um — ”

Iwaizumi drops his phone, effectively ending the call.

 

“ _Shit_.”


	3. bedside | daisuga

 

Sugawara stirs from his sleep and his eyes flutter open, body inching slightly as to not wake his boyfriend up by accident.

Sleeping together is a habit they’ve obtained ever since way back their high school years. Sixteen and young, they confessed to each other under the moonlit night. Suga’s sure that’s the cheesiest yet most important moment of his life.

Perhaps they’ve done it a little bit too early; having a bond at as early as sixteen years old is usually unheard of. Most people take their whole lives deciding before choosing on which person to spend it with. They might have acted rashly too — their teenage years are filled with judgmental people, scorning looks and pitying glances.

But Sugawara notices the warm rays trickling down on Daichi’s cheek and just goes back to sleep, cuddling once again, thinking that though the early stages of their relationship is quite disastrous, he doesn’t regret this one bit.


	5. Author's Note: Discontinuation + Orphaning

So, yeah, I'm not really in the fandom anymore and I thought that this might be a nice PSA for those who subscribed anyways? Thank you for the kudos though! Till next time!

 

-  ** _xera_**


End file.
